


I got you a pet

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: Steve and Danny take eachother a pet for present without the other knows it,just sme domestic fluff of our two favourite idiots in love
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I got you a pet

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary for some acronyms:  
> GSD-German Shepherd Dog  
> SPCA-Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals

Steve was sitting at his office,checking for puppies on the SPCA's adoption site,Kono comes in  
Kono-You asked for me boss?  
Steve-Yeah,I want your opinion on something  
Kono-Sure,shoot  
Steve-I was thinking of getting Danno a puppy  
Kono looks at Steve confused  
Kono-Oky,why?  
Steve-No special reason,I wanted to get him a present and I know he loves puppies so...  
Kono-Yeah,but aren't you a cat person?  
Steve-I am but this is for Danny and he's a dog person  
Kono-Well I think it's a good idea,which one do you think?  
They both look at the computer screen  
Steve-I was thinking a big breed because I know he prefers them  
Kono-Okay,have you decided any specific breed?  
Steve-I do yeah,remember when we raided this illegal backyard breeder with SPCA last week?  
Kono-Yes  
Steve-Well,he mostly bred GSDs and the SPCA just placed some of the pups up for adoption so...  
Kono-Well it seems you gave it some thought,I tink it's a good idea  
Steve hapilly scrolls at his laptop and looks at the GSD pups.Meanwhile at Danny's office,Danny was looking at a photo of kittens,Chin comes in  
Chin-Here's the case file you asked for Danny  
Danny-What do you think of her?  
He shows him a photo of a white and orange kitten  
Chin-She is adorable,are you two getting a kitten?  
Danny-I was thinking of getting Steve a kitten,he really loved mr.Pickles and I think he'll like her  
Chin-I agree  
After a couple of days Steve's at Oahu SPCA's HQ to pick up the puppy  
Girl-Here he is,I think he;ll get a great house  
Steve-I hope so  
He picks up the puppy  
Steve-Do I have anymore papers to sign?  
Girl-No,you're ready,how come Detective Williams is not with you?  
Steve-This little guy here is my present for him  
Girl-Oh,I get it,good luck Commander  
Steve-Thank you  
He leaves with the pup.After a couple of minutes Danny arrives at the kitten section of Oahu SPCA   
Boy-Here she is Detective,have you signed up the necessary papers?  
Danny-Yeah,I did,anything else I need to know?  
Boy-No,she's at the best age for adoption  
Danny gets the crate  
Dnny-Thank you  
He leaves.He arrive at the house,he leaves the crate next to the door and he gets inside  
Danny-Babe I'm home  
Steve comes out of the kitchen  
Steve-Hi babe  
Danny turns to get the kitten while Steve goes for the puppy.They were talking together  
Danny-I saw how much you liked mr.Pickles...  
Steve-I remember when you said you liked dogs...  
Steve and Danny-So I got you...  
They both come inside the living room holding the pets in their hugs and they keep taliking topgether  
Steve-A puppy  
Danny-A kitten  
Steve and Danny-What?You got me a ...  
Danny-Puppy  
Steve-Kitten?  
They laugh and exhange pets  
Steve and Danny-Why?  
Steve and Danny-I...you first  
They finally stopped talking together and started staring at each other  
Danny-i go first,I saw how much you liked mr.Pickles and I thought you'd like a kitten and I got you one  
Steve-She's adorable Danno,remember that raid at the backyard breeder last week?  
Danny-Yes  
Steve-I wanted to get you a present and I thought I could give one of these pups a home and I also know how much you like dogs so...  
Dnny-I ove him babe,thank you  
Steve-You are welcome babe  
They kiss when their phones buzz.They get them out of their pockets and they read the texts  
Steve-It's Kono  
Danny-It's Chin  
Steve reads the message  
Steve-Did you liked the kitten?  
Danny reads the message  
Danny-Did you liked the puppy?  
Steve-You told Kono?  
Danny-No,I told Chin,you told Chin?  
Steve-No,I told Kono  
They laugh  
Danny-So this is the reason they laughed at us all week  
Steve-Yeah  
They leave them down and they immediately started playing  
Steve-I think they like each other  
Danny-I agree,thank you babe  
Steve-Thank you Danno  
They are sitting at the couch hugging and smiling while the pup and the kitten were playing together


End file.
